1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating an advertising list using a seed, which can include a plurality of advertisers or a plurality of keywords with an identical property in a single seed and thereby can display various types of advertising information of the plurality of advertisers, which are included in the seed, according to a single condition, and an advertising matching system.
2. Description of Related Art
Among current advertising services, a contextual advertising service identifies a content of a web document that a user reads, and displays advertising corresponding to the identified content for the user. The contextual advertising service may identify an advertising category in which the user is interested, from the web document that the user is currently reading. Also, the contextual advertising service may readily display advertising corresponding to the identified advertising category for the user. In this aspect, the contextual advertising service is in the commercial spotlight.
As an example, when a user reads a web document about ‘flower’, an advertising server supporting the contextual advertising service may identify advertising associated with ‘flower delivery’, and display the identified advertising for the user.
However, in the conventional contextual advertising service, an advertiser may display advertising information only when a keyword purchased by the advertiser is included in a web document. Therefore, there is some constraint on the contextual advertising service that the advertiser utilizes. As an example, when the web document relates to ‘flower’, however, excludes a keyword ‘flower delivery’, an advertiser who purchased the keyword ‘flower delivery’ may not display advertising information of the advertiser via contextual advertising.
Accordingly, if an advertising matching method capable of identifying a property of a web document as ‘flower’, and searching for various types of advertising information associated with the property ‘flower’ is provided, the advertiser who purchased the keyword ‘flower delivery’ may display the advertising information according to the property ‘flower’ via the contextual advertising even when the web document excludes the keyword ‘flower delivery’.
Accordingly, a new advertising matching model capable of simultaneously displaying various types of advertising information of a plurality of advertisers with an identical property for a user according to a single condition is required.